Flash memories may have file systems which logically maps files (e.g., data) to physical memory locations. Traditionally, flash file systems have allowed bit twiddling in which multiple small data fragments (such as headers) are written directly into a sector of a data block of flash memory used for storing associated file data, such that the least number of sectors may be used for the data. Bit twiddling involves making multiple writes of small (less than the sector size) data fragments to the same sector of a data block. However, multiple writes to sectors may decrease the life span of flash memory arrays and may cause reliability issues such as corrupting or damaging the memory. Thus, to improve reliability, emerging devices and hardware may limit and/or eliminate bit twiddling for flash memory writes. One technique to handle small (less than the sector size) data fragments, without using bit twiddling, is to write these small fragments on a one to one basis to individual sectors. Because of this, however, one or more sectors of the flash memory may not be filled to capacity, which results in an inefficient use of the memory.